


Three Words We Never Thought We'd Say

by AtomicIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, OOC Zelena, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: Zelena helps Regina, David, Henry, and Killian cope after Emma's death at the hands of the Evil Queen. Family fluff and OOC Zelena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to my mind today when I was reading theories about *SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANY EPISODES IN SEASON 6 * who the hooded figure who kills Emma is. My first fic. Kindly review, either positive or negative. Oh. I forgot. I feed my flames to Maleficent, my best friend. She'll find you. XD

Emma was gone. The person he had wanted to stay with forever... was gone.

They were all at Emma's old house, and everyone was just hugging each other.

 

Regina was stunned. Zelena comforted her.

"Don't blame yourself, Regina. You couldn't have stopped her."

"Yes, Zelena, I could have. I could have killed myself to destroy her."

"But then I wouldn't have you. Robin wouldn't. Emma wouldn't.  _Henry_ wouldn't. You and all of our friends wouldn't."

"But the Evil Queen would be defeated. And now, she's off celebrating, kissing Rumplestiltskin or something."

"Do you know what Regina? Blaming yourself will  _never_ work out. You of all people should know that. You blamed yourself for years over our mother not caring, and as a result, you lived in complete misery. But now you... we have a supportive group. After what happened to Robin, you need to heal. You can start by not blaming yourself," Zelena said a bit too passionately.

 

Mary Margaret was in the corner, looking at the pictures Emma had put up all over the house of family moments.

"I'm so sorry, Emma, I failed you..."

 

Belle was there too. She and David were preparing for the funeral. Zelena got up to give Regina space, and joined them.

"Shepherd, how are you faring?" Zelena asked.

"Zelena, that's so kind of you to ask!" Belle said.

"I don't know, Zelena, I just refuse to believe it."

Zelena nodded her head. "I understand. Go mourn with Snow. You need it. Both of you."

David offered Zelena a smile. "Thanks, Zelena. I see Robin really has changed you."

 

Killian and Henry were faring the worst. Both were just looking straight ahead with dead expressions.

Zelena, who was now bouncing around offering consolation, had come to Hook and Henry to help them cope. For a former Wicked Witch, Zelena really did know how to calm people and guide them. It must have been the baby.

"Henry. Killian. I understand how you feel," Zelena said.

"Sorry, Zelena, but I don't think you do," Killian said.

"I don't mean to offend you, but I do understand. When I lost Hades, I just felt so devastated. I couldn't find the will to live. But I did. Regina. She was suffering, and she needed love So I offered it. And when Mother moved on... I felt so lost. So cheated. My  _mother_ had just reunited with me... and now, she was gone. But Regina helped me through it all."

"So you suppose we should talk to Regina?" Killian said.

Zelena laughed gently. "No. Find someone dear to you and cope together.

"Thank you, Zelena."

 

A couple of minutes later, everyone was together, hugging. In chorus, everyone but Zelena said, "Thank you, Zelena."

Zelena smiled. "Anything for my family."


End file.
